youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Killer365
Welcome Hi! Welcome to Wikitubia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Killer365] page. If you need help and there are no local admins here, visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around WikiTubia. Happy editing! -- Jenburton (help forum | blog) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 11:16pm, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : Ok-- I AM A LEGEND AND A ORANGE 20:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Admins for Youtubewikia Hi, I'm applegirl. I started a blog talk page about whether or not we should have admins for this wikia. I actually applied for the admin job, but I was told by the person monitoring the requests that I need to start a blog discussion first to see who the community might nominate or find best for the job. They want to see the blog talk page discussion so they know who the community would rather as admin. I was also told they can promote more than one administrator for the wikia. Someone brought up your name in the comments section of that blog, and I thought to get in touch with you to see how you might feel about being an administrator, or one of the administrators. Please leave a comment or two on the blog: http://youtube.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Applegirl/Do_we_need_admins_for_this_wikia_%3F Applegirl (talk) 19:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I guess I will wait and see if SitcomLover responds to my inquiry about becoming an admin. I think I, too, am not able to be upgraded to an admin at this time since I have become an admin on another wikia in the last 60 days. I wasn't aware of the 60 day rule, or else I wouldn't have applied. Is it still possible either you or I could be upgraded to admin if SitcomLover became the main administrator? Applegirl (talk) 19:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) : :Probably. But I didn't see them say anything about the 60 day rule on your adoption request. So if you just tell them that you launched a blog and everyone came to an agreement that you should become admin. then that should work. ----- The bridge is cursed 19:41, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::No, there was nothing on the adoption request about a 60 day rule, but it says it on the main page index for adoption requests. It says on this page: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Adoption_requests Are you eligible to adopt? "You have not founded, adopted, or been given admin access on another wiki in the last 60 days". :( My adoption request page is here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:AR:Adoption_request_for_Wikitubia_Wiki --Applegirl (talk) 21:43, October 31, 2012 (UTC) User upgrade I got upgraded to admin status on this wikia. I thought I wouldn't be able to considering the 60 day rule, but somehow it worked. The person who upgraded me said I could make you admin, too, if you were still interested in the job. Let me know on my talk page. -- Applegirl (talk) 05:12, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! :D So I upgraded you to admin and bureaucrat. You also have the rollback feature for edits. Yeah, I know what you mean by blocking spammers. Yesterday, I spent an whole hour weeding out trolls and blocking those who had repeatedly made spam edits. I would also like to talk about the style and content range of this wikia. I notice some people not only make individual information pages for a youtuber, but also separate pages detailing videos of theirs. Like, actually naming a page a name of one of the youtuber's videos, and then having a whole page about the video in question. It would not bother me so much if it were, like, a video that's most watched on youtube or something, but people tend to make a LOT of pages for one person's videos. Personally, I don't think those kind of pages belong on this wikia. I see this wikia more like a website used to create pages on general information for certain youtube channels, or create separate pages for most well known videos on youtube. I also have a problem with people making pages and having ZERO content on it. I assume it's left that way b/c the person wants to add more information on it later, but I'm just bothered the page is made with nothing on it. I'd like to hear what you think about these issues, too. --Applegirl (talk) 20:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC) : I think that the YouTuber and their videos should be on the same page. There's really no point in making a page for a YouTuber and then making more useless pages about their videos.The bridge is cursed 22:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That's what I was thinking too! I dislike very much people making separate video pages for things that should go on that particular youtuber's own wikia, for goodness sake. Should we enforce this rule right away? I know a lot of people will be unhappy about it, but making rules is what happens when there are administrators monitoring a wikia. Also, what do you think constitutes information or pages that should or should not be on this wikia? --Applegirl (talk) 03:18, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I think that one of us should make a blog informing users about the new rule change. We can say that from now on videos that youtubers make need to be on their own respective page. Users will get like 4 chances and if they contine to do it for more then 4 times then we'll block them for 3 days. The bridge is cursed 11:56, November 8, 2012 (UTC) WikiTubia I really like what you've done with the website background and stuff. :) It looks good. I also noticed the updated sidebar with information on us admistrators, and the new rule enforcement. Should I still make a blog letting everyone know clearly about the no separate video pages thing? What should be done presently about the pages that currently exist as separate video pages? : I'd keep those pages just because there are over 3,000 articles on Wikitubia and like 1/3 of that is made up of the separate video pages. So I'd keep them but just stop all of the separate video pages from now.The bridge is cursed 20:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) : I'm also wondering what is up with the wiki page count not getting updated. I've been deleting pages that either are spam or have blank content on them, but the wiki page count is not going down at all. Also, even if I delete the page, it still appears when i search for it, and has a deletion log on it. I dont understand why this is happening. On the other wikia I am administrator, when i delete a page, the wiki page count goes down, and the page disappears completely. Applegirl (talk) 21:01, November 8, 2012 (UTC) : Weird. But that's now really effecting anything is it? All of the spam pages are deleted and it still says that we have like 3,000 articles which is pretty good for a Wiki. So I wouldn't pay any attention to it, until it becomes a bigger problem. The bridge is cursed 21:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC)